Love In The Band
by Thetraveller97
Summary: Ashton Irwin has an ok life, a mundane job, and, like the rest of us, hates school. But after one faithful party his life changes. And along with it he meets a boy that turns his stomach inside out. Why was he having such strange feeling for Calum Hood. Why, after all this time, was he starting to become gay. And would 5 Seconds Of Summer be his big break
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

As the lazy sun light streamed through the primary school boy blue curtains Ashton sat on his bed, using his laptop. It was a Thursday and it was late. The party the night before was still pounding in his head. An e-mail lit up his inbox and he opened the tab. It was, or so the e-mail said, from a kid he had met at the party called Michael Clifford.

G'day mate. Hope you don't have too big a hangover from the party last night. I've talked to the boys and they've said they would love you to play at our gig next Saturday. They've seen your YouTube vids and think you're good. We have some up on YouTube as well, just look up hemmo97

Michael

God what had he drank last night. He couldn't remember telling anyone he played the drums let alone agreeing to a gig. He looked over at his clock and freaked. It was already 7pm! He has missed all of school and was 3 hours late for work. He was sure to be fired. Oh well, he hated working at KFC anyway. He looked back at the computer and decided to take a chance:

Hi

I don't remember a thing from last night so your goanna have to fill me in. But I would love to play the gig. I'm glad you like my vids.

Ashton

He sent the reply and opened up YouTube. There were a couple videos on the account mostly of a small blond boy. But a few had an older guy with brown, blond streaked hair and a bit of stubble. Suddenly a memory filled his head of him and the older guy sitting on a cold kitchen floor eating ice-cream. That one must be Michael. The video consisted of them talking for a bit, the blond boy clearly hadn't gone through puberty; reinforced by him hitting all the high notes, and then they started singing and playing guitars. They were good! After watching a few more videos he jumped out of bed and got in the shower. His hair was slightly sticky and he didn't want to think about the reason why. At that moment his furious mum stormed into the bath room "Ashton Irwin, you've missed school and why are you not at work!"

"I'm sorry I woke up late" he replied.

"That's no excuse, I phoned in school to say you were sick but work is your problem" she screamed

Ashton jumped out the shower and shoved his uniform on, an unflattering red t-shirt and cream trousers. He ran down to town and skidded into work. He was just putting his bag in the staff room when his boss walked in; eyes glaring she said "Ashton get to my office now". He was done for it.

Immediately Ashton started making apologies "I'm so sorry, it's never happened before and it will never happen again. I had trouble at home. My mum needed help"

"Shut your mouth" his boss interrupted him "I know your lying, I checked you face book page this morning and the photos are disgusting. I don't want someone like you working here, you're fired". Ashton tried to persuade his boss to let him stay but she was having none of it. He didn't even know what the photos were. He really needed to money to help his mum pay the bills. Drearily he headed home and told his mum the news. "At least now you can pick up your brother and sister from school now" is all she could say. Ashton decided to check his mail box and there was a reply:

Arrrr no problemo dude. Last night was crazy. You should check your facebook. I told you about my band and how we're looking for a drummer and you said you could do it. Why don't we meet up on Friday to discuss the songs we will play on Saturday. That way you can also meet the boys.

Michael

Ashton sent a reply saying he could do both Friday and Saturday. The first meeting was only a whole school day away; so he decided to practise some of his favourite songs on his step dads drum kit; alternating between Blink 182, Green Day and My Chemical Romance. Luckily his mum had gone out to collect his younger siblings so he didn't annoy her any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ashton woke with a start Friday morning. He was unsure as to why he had woken so suddenly when he remembered what was happening after school. He was so existed to meet these people. But this good feeling came crashing down with a thud when he remembered there was still school. Ashton definitely wasn't the most popular boy. He had only 2 friends; the music teacher Mr Clark (call me Davie) who let Ashton spend lunch in the music room; and Lucy who he sat next to in almost every lesson.

Ashton got out of bed and dressed in the carky green uniform, which was universally hated and trudged the 20 minutes to school. It was a shame he had forgotten to check facbook because everyone else had. The whole day people were coming up to him with either a look of disgust or calling him a legend. Jesus what had he done. During ICT he decided to check. There were photos of him streaking past the neighbouring houses naked! At least the weather had been warm. And there was a video which recorded him say how much of a shit hole KFC was. So that's why his boss, well ex-boss, had reacted so badly. Lucy leaned over and whispered "Jesus Ash, what did you do".

"Omg, I have no idea but I have some great news. I met a guy in a band and I'm playing a gig tomorrow" Ashton replied

Lucy gasped "really that's…" but at that moment the teacher shushed them. After watching the clock tick by slower than usual, or so it seemed, Ashton was finally free. He waved good bye to Lucy and raced home.

He changed into a purple shirt and jeans and set off on his yellow bike to get to Michaels. When Ashton finally arrived he was flabbergasted. The house was huge. He rang the doorbell and waited. As he looked down he saw sweat marks, it had been a long bike ride. Great first impression. NOT! Michael opened to door and took him through the house into the garden were the "little outhouse is" as Michael put it. It sure as shit wasn't little. This kid had a whole freaking house in his garden.

They entered into the living room where the small blond boy from the video was sitting slumped on the soffer. He stood up to say hello and man was he tall. "Hey mate I'm Luke, how you doing"

"Good" Ashton replied as a voice floated out from the kitchen, he hadn't realised there was already a 3rd member.

"I'm bringing the snacks in I hope you like salted popcorn" said the 3rd voice. It belonged to a tallish boy, with mocha skin and jet black hair, which tumbled down one side of his face. His arms were muscular and loaded with good looking snacks that looked just as edible as him. As he turned to place to goods on the table Ashton saw a feather tattoo on his arm. Ooo a bad boy Ashton found himself thinking. Wait what! Ashton had started to feel all tingerly inside and felt his face flushing a little. A feeling had started to overcome him that he had never had before, or at least not for a boy!

"Oh you must be Ashton" his name sounded all new and lovely in the guy's voice "I'm Calum". Oh Calum, that name would never be the same again.

"Err yer that's me" Ashton could hardly talk. Whatever was the matter with him?

"So" began Michael, oblivious to Ashton's distress "I have a list of songs here that I think we should play". Ashton took the list and was relieved to find it consisted of bands he liked, All American Idiots ect, ect. After some cropping and changing they finally had a set list. Luke, Michael and Calum decided they would practise some together and Ashton Listened. They were good, sounded like they had been playing a while. But the hole time Ashton couldn't keep his eyes of Calum, the way he strummed those strings, god!

After 20 minutes of playing they decided to chill and watch a movie. Luke wanted to watch Mean Girls but the others wouldn't have it. So they stuck on a race car film called Fast and Furious. It was very entertaining and they all agreed they were looking forward to the sequel. Ashton mostly liked it because he could sit close, very close, next to Calum. Eventually it was getting late and they all wanted to get a good night's sleep for the gig tomorrow. "How you getting home" Calum asked Ashton.

"I have my bike" Ashton started to reply but Calum interrupted.

"Well my mums coming to pick me up she can drop you off if you want". Ashton agreed. Couple more minutes with him would be nice.

When his mum arrived they put his bike in the boot and jumped in to the fairly comfy car.

"Oh, hey boys, how was the practise" Mrs Hood asked, but then she noticed Ashton "oh I haven't met this one before. A new friend?"

"Yer this is Ashton. He's Michael's friend from primary school" Calum lied. Ashton looked at him quizzically but Calum just laid a finger on his lips.

"Arrr that's nice. So do you play an instrument as well? Calum plays the bass"

"Yer I play the drums. I'm looking forward…" but Calum gave him a stern glare so Ashton changed cause "to, to learning another instrument. Mabey Calum could teach me the bass".

"That would be lovely. Well here we are at your, um, flat". Ashton thanked Mrs Hood for the lift and got his bike out the boot, Calum helping him.

"What was all that about" Ashton asked concerned

"My mum doesn't know it's a proper band, she just thinks it's for fun. I haven't told her about the gig. She'd go ballistic. My grades are dropping as it is. She'd hate it if I had another hobby to distract me from school". Calum hissed in a low voice

"Another hobby?" Ashton asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yer football…" but at that moment his mum started bibing.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow"

They swapped numbers and then waved good bye.

"Gosh" Ashton thought to himself "you're in big trouble"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally it was he big day, the gig day. Ashton had been practising the drums for ages. Mostly to keep his mind of Calum and his muscular arm and tattoos and…. Fuck. Shut up shut up shut up. At that moment his phone buzzed. Speak of the devil. IT WAS CALUM.

C: "you ready to rock ´n´roll!" good to know someone was excited

A: HELL YER! Will they have a drum kit there?

C: yer they do, we also get free drinks. Have you checked the Facebook page lodes of people are coming?

A: didn't know we had one, name?

C: 5 seconds of summer, Michael came up with the band name LOL

Ashton got up Facebook and saw millions of messages from all over the world saying people were coming. This was so cool! He couldn't believe it.

A: there are lodes coming, any chance for a rename

C: naar, Michaels set on it

Finally it was 6:30, nervous and slightly clammy Ashton rod shot gun while his mum drove to the venue, The Anadel Hotel. Not the classiest of places but it was a good start. Once there Ashton went round to the stage door while his mum went through the front. The next time he would be seeing her, he would be on stage. The other guys were already in the dressing room, which had a hazy deodorant cloud. 20 minutes till they were due onstage and Calum was having trouble with his bass strings.

"What's wrong" Michael asked

"There not tuning right. It's different to a guitar"

"I told you, you should have bought the bass more than just 2 days ago. You haven't had much practise" Luke complained

"Alright alright girls I don't want a cat fight". Ashton joked as he entered.

They all greeted him like they had been friends a while. Oh Ashton's in the house, Ashton's in the house they chatted. It was nice to have friends. At that moment a woman came in and told them they had 5 minutes. But Calum still hadn't fixed his bass.

"What are we gonna do. We can't let down the fans" Luke said concerned.

"Fans?" Ashton asked

"Yer" replied Luke "the YouTube channel with all our videos has like 1000 subscribers"

"Jesus your right, Calum you need to hurry up" Ashton chipped in.

The 5 minutes were up and they had to go on.

"We can't" said Calum to the woman "my bass strings aren't tuning.

"Bass string. Give it here I can tune them" and so she did. The gig was saved.

As the boys walked along the short corridor, with their heart in their mouths, they all wondered about how many people had turned up. 15 people had. Or at least that's all they could see when they got on stage. Ashton felt a little let down. Luke stepped up to the mike "how are we feeling to night" the crowd (ish) cheered half-heartedly. "Um well, our first song is, um, rejects by all American idiots" his voice was shaking. Please don't let this flop thought Ashton. Michael and Luke started on the guitars and then Calum came in on the well-tuned bass. Then Ashton started on the drums. He had to admit it. They weren't awful. The crowd actually seemed to be nodding their heads to the music. After a couple more songs both the band and audience really started to enjoy themselves. The night went by in a flash and they all agreed it was an excellent night.

Once they had finessed Ashton started to collect his things from the dressing room. The others had got into a huddle and started to whisper. He only court a few words, and was thinking it was probably to tell him they didn't like him, when Calum had tuned to address him.

"Ashton" Calum started "we've decide we really like you" and then he got down on one knee "would you join the band permanently". Ashton was stunned, they actually liked him. "Um, yes" he half shouted sticking out his ring finger as a joke. Still Calum kissed his hand, boy were his lips soft.

They walked out to the main bar to see their parents, all except Calum's. "That was incredible" enthused Ashton's mum.

"See Mum. Me playing the drums isn't all that bad". At that moment the bar tender came up to them with some drinks. Luke was about to sip one when his mum snatched it out his hand.

"You're far too young to be drinking this" Mrs Hemmings half shouted.

"Excuse me" the bar tender interrupted "are these kids not 18".

They weren´t and so were asked to leave. Michael has lied about their ages then booking the gig. Still it had been fun. Ashton was so tired, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday turned out to have a lazy start. Ashton woke up late and groggily stumbled down stairs. It had been a late night. His younger siblings, Amy and Jake where trying to make breakfast. "Where's mum" Ashton asked, stifling a yourn.

"Still in bed" they replied in unison instantly setting of a game of jinx.

"I jinxed you hahaha"

"No I jinxed you first; you're not allowed to talk"

"No you can´t talk until I say your name and I haven't so now you have eternal bad luck"

"Thants not fair I…"

"Guys" Ashton shouted over the top of them "you're goanna wake mum up, do you want me to make pancakes for breakfast", which was met by a course of yes please. "Well then we have to be quiet". They certainly were after that. After mixing up the batter and cooking it in the pan, Ashton spread a lavish amount of chocolate spread on the piping hot pancakes.

"Ah thank you master chef Ashton" his sister thanked him, his brother just dug in.

"ooo do you think master chef Ashton could make me a pancake" his mum said as she entered the kitchen.

"mmmm go on them" he replied giving his mum a hug. Ashton new his family didn´t have much in terms of luxuries, but it was moments like these that he felt so lucky he has been born into this family.

His mum had taken his siblings to the park but Ashton had fained a need to do homework so he could just stay at home. Too tired. Out of nowhere Calum texted:

C: can I come round you house, I have a lyric I wanna show you

A: Yer sure

The bell rang 10 seconds later. Ashton ran to get it, it couldn´t be Calum already, but it was. "That was quick" Ashton remarked.

"I was actually outside your house already"

"Good job I said yes then" Ashton flirted, leading Calum up to his bedroom.

Calum turned to Ashton "well the lyric is, maybe I trapped you, maybe you never liked me from the start, but all I know is that it was destined to fall apart"

"Wow" Ashton exclaimed "someone broke your hart". Calum smirked at that.

"I've got a rift too but it doesn't sound quit right". He played it, on the bass he had brought with him, and the rift was a little off.

""Try having the second note and octave lower" Ashton suggested. Calum played the rift again, with the improvement, but didn´t quite get it right. "No I mean like this" Ashton put his arms around Calum and gently moved his fingers over the strings.

"It, It sounds better" Calum stuttered. Ashton heard the catch in his voice and regretted making that move, he´d probably blow his chances. He was just about to pull away when, unexpectedly, Calum brushed his lips on that of Ashtons, waiting for conformation. He looked into Calum´s deep hazelnut eyes before kissing him tentively. The bass fell to the ground as there kissed became deeper and deeper until it became a contest of who could push the hardest. Eventually they laid back on the bed exploring each others bodies. Ashton found his way up Calums shirt and gently curest his nipples. After 10 breathless minuets Calum pulled back "wait"

"I don´t want to" replied Ashton leaning in for another kiss

"No seriously (Ashton stopped) I've never been with a guy before. Apart from kissing I have no idea what else to do". Ashton started to laugh

"I haven't a clue either, all I know I that I like you". Calum broke out into a goofy laugh, but then his face fell serious, "I don't want the others to know, not until I've sorted out all these feelings"

"Well so long as there all feelings for me" Ashton joked

"WEEELLLL, actually, I have a girlfriend". Calum Admitted.

Omg will Ashton freak out, will Calum leave his girlfriend for him or will they just fall out; and if so how will the band survive with all these mixed up feelings.

I know it's loosely followed the actual 5sos story but this is fan fiction, it could go anywhere.


End file.
